legendary_temporal_custodiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Tips
Fidesachates #Take full advantage of your end move. Whenever you start matching gems, you get one move to end your streak that does not have to end in a match. Things to use your end move for: #*Set up for a move next streak by moving two gems of the same color to be adjacent. #*Move two special orbs to be adjacent. #*This one is complicated, but move two orbs of the same color away from each other to prevent a linear match in order to set up for a non linear match #Beware fo the corner same color of death. This is when the three gems in a corner are the same color. Use a end move to clear it up. #Memorize certain patterns which are optimal for creating a non linear match. Some examples to memorize are below. In the examples below, the purple orbs are the ones that can form a non linear match. #When you have a bad board, match special orbs of different colors to clear as much of the board as possible #Save special orbs for the start of a wave and more specfiically for when there's a wave with multiple monsters. #Try not to match hearts until you have taken damage, but if there are too many hearts on the board, create special heart orbs to save for later when you need to heal. #Don't forget that leader abilities stack so remember the most common cards that are chosen for leaders by your friends and guild to help decide what type of deck will work best with your ally leaders. #Plan your moves before you make your swipe. In the Raid event, play during the part where your heros are attacking. DON'T WATCH YOUR HEROES ATTACK. #Know your heroes' special abilities and use them to their full extent. #*Don't waste a special skill that does multiple targets when you only have on target. #*Use abilities that weaken targets or perform multiple attacks over multiple turns early on. #*As a general principle, save your abilities for the end of the mission #*When you have special abilities that damage yourself, use it only when your health is so low you're going to die next turn anyway or when you have a match of hearts on the board that you know you can use to recover the damage. Kirken *Deck - Aim for color diversity. You might be tempted to use all Green cards on a Blue level, but the game balances this by adding in Red creatures that are strong against Green attacks. If you keep a diverse team, it helps spread out your damage and reduces weakness. I personally use a 5-color warrior/dragon team and pick my Ally based on color strength. *Deck - Share/use leaders with damage multipliers. Especially those that affect a certain creature type rather than a color (see above). Dragon decks are relatively easy to put together, and you can deal big damage with four 6-star dragons plus one of the following 5-star cards as your leader and ally: **Wren Bogs Basilisk, Nightstalker, Alteran Mander, Vritra, Sharhein Warbeast *Deck - Use Legendary cards during raids and tournaments. All your legendary cards offer both damage multipliers and trophy multipliers in those events. I often switch to a Legendary as my shared card during events. *Deck - Cards with damage multipliers aren't always your best option. Some of the 3-star and defender creatures offer 3x damage multipliers in raids, but still only do half the damage of a good dragon. Make sure you check the math to get the most damage. *Matching - Study the board! Most attacks give you unlimited time to plan your move. Visualize where orbs will be after they move; often you can change the order you make matches to get more matches. For some levels, I practice my planned move a few times before acting just to make sure I don't forget them in the moment. *Matching - match the same color multiple times to beat high defense. A high defense might block 80% of your first match, but if you make two matches of the same color all of the second match damage would go through. This doesn't matter for low-def creatures. Example: 5000 damage per match - 4000 damage blocked One match = 1000 damage. Two matches = 6000 damage *Matching - Use your final move to set up for next round. The attack ends if your move doesn't result in a match, but that last move can be used to put orbs of the same color closer together for next round. Sometimes you can also set it up so that when an orb falls, it completes a match based on that last move. *Matching - Don't match 2 special orbs together. Because only one attack hits all creatures when you do this, it's a waste of a special orb. I match them with their own colors whenever possible.